


Malec und das weiße Buch

by SweetCherry2



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cute, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kissing, M/M, Malec after episode s01e13, Manipulative Camille Belcourt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCherry2/pseuds/SweetCherry2
Summary: Camille hat es geschafft, dass weiße Buch durch eine Fälschung zu ersetzten. Ihr perfekter Plan, damit Jocelyn aufzuwecken, war gescheitert.
„Ich weiß wie wir an das weiße Buch herankommen!“, rief Clary aufgeregt. 
„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Alec mit tiefer Stimme und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.
„Die andere Dimension!“, schrie sie aufgeregt.





	1. Verankert!

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Sweeties,
> 
> willkommen zu meiner kleinen Malec-Geschichte.  
> Ich bin immer so unglücklich über das Finale von Shadowhunters...und habe mich deshalb entschieden, mir ein "neues" Ende zu schreiben :-)  
> Ich hoffe, euch gefällt meine Idee.  
> Wer Malec-FanFiction lieber auf Englisch liest, kein Ding. Hier ist der Link zu meiner Übersetzung.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8357452/chapters/19144630
> 
> So, nun aber! Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
> Und seid so gut und lasst eure Meinung in Form von Kudos oder noch besser Comments da.  
> Vielen Dank!

„Das Camille es geschafft hat, das weiße Buch auszutauschen, ohne dass wir es bemerkt haben!“ Clary seufzte schwer und ließ sich auf die Stufen der kleinen Empore fallen.  
  
„In dem ganzen Durcheinander hat sie wohl ihre Chance gerochen“, erwiderte Magnus sanft und trat einen Schritt von Jocelyn weg.  
Er hatte das gefälschte weiße Buch immer noch in den Händen und betrachtete es gedankenverloren. Es hätte ihm gleich auffallen müssen. Jetzt sah er die Unstimmigkeiten sofort. Der Hexenmeister schüttelte den Kopf und verfluchte sich selbst.  
Das Buch war nicht einmal besonders gut gefälscht. Die „Schein-Zauber“ waren mehr als schlampig gearbeitet. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass Camille sie in großer Eile gewirkt hatte und normalerweise wäre es ihm sofort aufgefallen.  
Er war schließlich der hohe Warlock von Brooklyn und nicht irgendein dahergelaufener Anfänger. Magnus seufzte. Aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass er mehr als abgelenkt gewesen war.  
  
Alec, dachte Hexenmeister und schaute zu dem jungen Shadowhunter. Magnus ganzes Wesen sehnte sich nach ihm. Er hatte das Bedürfnis zu ihm zu gehen und ihn zu berühren. Nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass er die letzten 24 Stunden nicht geträumt hatte.  
War Alec wirklich auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit auf ihn, Magnus, zugekommen und hatte ihn vor den wichtigsten Repräsentanten des Rates geküsst?  
Bei diesem Gedanken durchströmte ihn eine sengende Hitze und ließ ihn etwas atemlos zurück. War es da verwunderlich, dass er nicht ganz bei der Sache war?  
  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir sie nie aufwecken können“, sagte Clary plötzlich. Sie schniefte und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen.  
  
Magnus hatte Mitleid mit ihr. Heute hatten sie gleich zwei schwere Schicksalsschläge getroffen. Erst Jace, der sich nun seinem Vater, Valentine, angeschlossen hatte und jetzt der verpfuschte Aufweckzauber. Magnus hatte wirklich gedacht, dass es diesmal klappen würde Jocelyn zu befreien. Doch da hatte ihnen Camille einen dicken Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.  
  
Alec stand mit versteinerter Miene neben dem schwebenden Körper von Jocelyn. Sein Blick fest auf Clary gerichtet, seine Stirn gerunzelt. Auch er hatte heute keinen leichten Tag gehabt. Er hatte seinen Parabatai, seinen Bruder an Valentine verloren. Seine Ex-Verlobte war von Hodge, dem Verräter, schwer verletzt worden und war noch immer nicht vollständig genesen.  
Und dann musste Alec auch noch mit ansehen, wie Camille ihn, Magnus, geküsst hatte.  
Der Warlock hatte die nächste Gelegenheit genutzt um das Gespräch mit dem Jüngeren zu suchen. Magnus war überrascht, dass Alec nicht eifersüchtig auf Camille und deren Kuss war. Nein, der junge Shadowhunter hatte das Thema Kuss schulterzuckend abgetan. Aber Camilles Worte hatten einen tiefsitzenden Eindruck hinterlassen.  
Alec haderte mit ihrem Schicksal. Seiner Sterblichkeit und Magnus´ Unsterblichkeit.  
  
„Magnus! Hast du eine Idee wie wir Camille finden und das Buch zurückholen können? Du kennst sie so lange. Du weißt wie sie tickt!“ Clarys Äußerung war in keiner Weise abwertend oder gar als Vorwurf gemeint, aber Magnus sah, wie Alec bei diesen Worten zusammenzuckte. Und das wiederum versetzte Magnus einen Stich ins Herz. Warum musste alles zwischen ihnen beiden immer schmerzhaft und schwierig sein? Dabei hatten sie noch nicht einmal ihr erstes Date gehabt?  
  
„Biscuit, wenn ich wüßte wo sie ist, wäre ich schon auf dem Weg zu ihr. Aber Camille ist sehr gerissen. Wenn sie nicht will, dass man sie findet, wird es schwer. Leider!“ Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und sein Blick glitt zu Alec hinüber. Dieser schaute ihn unverwandt an.  
  
Plötzlich schoss das rothaarige Mädchen in die Höhe. „Ich weiß wie wir an das weiße Buch herankommen!“, rief sie aufgeregt.  
  
Alec war an sie herangetreten. Er war so groß, dass Clary ihren Kopf weit in den Nacken legen musste, um in sein Gesicht schauen zu können.  
  
„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte er mit tiefer Stimme und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Die andere Dimension!“, schrie sie aufgeregt. Sie fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung durch die Haare. „Magnus! Du hast dort das weiße Buch in deiner Sammlung im Loft.“ Vor Aufregung war ihre Stimme ganz quietschig und ihre Wangen röteten sich.  
  
„Das ist doch die Lösung! Bitte, Magnus.“  
  
„Eigentlich klingt es sogar ganz vernünftig.“ Meldete sich Alec zu Wort.  
  
Clary sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Zufriedenheit an. Magnus wußte, dass die beiden einen schweren Start hatten und Alec lange wenig von der kleinen Rothaarigen hielt.  
Sie war aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und war zudem Valentines Tochter. Verständlich, dass Alec ihr misstraute. Sicherlich spielte Alecs Verliebtheit in Jace eine weitere entscheidende Rolle. Doch seitdem der Shadowhunter über diesen Punkt hinweg gekommen war und auch Clary ihren Platz und ihre Berechtigung im Shadowhunteruniversum hatte, waren die beiden etwas zusammengerückt.  
Letztlich war es Clarys Bereitschaft Lydia den Kelch der Engel zu übergeben, um Izzy von ihrer Anklage freizusprechen, die Alec endgültig von ihr überzeugte.  
Er war es auch gewesen, in dessen Arme sie geflohen war, als Jace durch das Portal trat um mit seinem Vater zu gehen. Ihr gemeinsamer Verlust schweißte sie nun weiter zusammen.  
  
„Die andere Dimension“, murmelte Magnus. „Das könnte tatsächlich klappen. Und es wäre nicht so schwer, dorthin zu reisen und mir selbst das Buch zu stehlen, als es hier mit Camille zu versuchen.“  
  
Clary strahlte bei dieser guten Nachricht und überbrückte die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden und nahm Magnus Hand in ihre.  
  
„Magnus, wenn du das für mich tust... Du wirst immer etwas gut bei mir haben.“ Ihre Augen sahen ihn flehend an. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer glomm darin und er entschied, ihr und schließlich ihnen allen zu helfen.  
  
„Clary, ich mache das. Wir brauchen Jocelyn. Nur sie kann uns gegen Valentine helfen. Und natürlich bei der Suche nach Jace.“ Er drückte das junge Mädchen kurz an sich.  
  
„Danke Magnus!“ nuschelte sie an seiner Brust.  
  
Der Hexenmeister entließ das Mädchen aus seinen Armen und blickte entschlossen zu Alec.  
  
„Alexander“, begann er und holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich momentan eigentlich um nichts bitten darf, aber ich brauche so etwas wie einen Anker in diese Welt. Damit ich mich nicht in der anderen Dimension verliere. Ich wollte...“  
  
„Alec, du solltest Magnus begleiten“, unterbrach Clary den Warlock.  
Überrascht über diese Worte, zog Alec die Augenbraue hoch und sah fragend zu Magnus.  
  
„Ich wollte ihn eigentlich nur um einen Kuss bitten, Clary.“ Magnus räusperte sich verlegen und blickte abwechselnd von einem zum anderen. Alec starrte ihn nun mit verschlossener Miene finster an. Was geht nur in deinem schönen Kopf vor?, fragte sich Magnus nicht das erste Mal. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer wandte sich Alec zu Clary.  
  
„Warum sollte ich mitgehen?“  
  
„Alec...du. Also in der anderen Dimension ist... Magnus ist...ihr seid. Also, dass...es ist...eben....uuughhh. Kompliziert.“  
  
„Offensichtlich!“, schnappte Alec. Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, wurde sein Gesicht noch finsterer.  
  
„Clary, ich brauche Alec nicht mitzunehmen. Ich weiß, wohin ich gehöre und ich weiß, warum ich zurückkehren will.“ Bei diesen Worten heftete er seinen Blick auf Alec. Magnus konnte nie genug davon bekommen, den jungen Nephilim anzublicken. Ihre Blicke verhakten sich ineinander und für einen Moment schien die Welt um sie herum zu verblassen.  
Für Magnus zählte nur noch Alec. Er hatte keine Angst sich in irgendeiner Dimension zu verlieren, wo sein Herz doch genau wusste zu welchem Alec es gehörte.  
  
„Magnus, wirklich. Ich glaube wirklich, dass Alec mit dir gehen sollte. Du brauchst jemanden, der dich an das hier erinnert. Glaub mir!“  
  
„Warum?“ Alecs Stimme war tief und durchdringend.  
  
„Weil in der anderen Dimension ein Alec lebt, der...“, sie zögerte und blickte entschuldigend zu Alec, „...der vielleicht unwiderstehlich für dich ist, Magnus.“ Sie senkte betreten den Blick. „Er ist offen und sehr gut drauf. Freundlich, ein bisschen arrogant vielleicht. Er liebt Partys und Glamour und Mode, ohne oberflächlich zu sein und und...“, Clary richtete ihre Augen nun fest auf den Hexenmeister. „Er passt zu dir!“  
  
Unangenehmes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Alec stand wie vom Blitz getroffen und rührte keinen Muskel.  
  
„Clary“ sagte Magnus mit weicher Stimme. „Ich weiß, du sorgst dich um mich. Das ist nett! Wirklich. Aber gerade steuerst du mein Schiff in die Richtung eines sehr gefährlichen Riffs. Also bitte, Captain Fairchild. Zurückrudern! Pronto!“  
  
„Es tut mir leid...ich...!“ Sie war den Tränen nah. „Ich wollte euch nicht weh tun! Nur wenn Magnus in der anderen Dimension bleibt, haben wir hier überhaupt keine Chance mehr. Und ich spreche aus Erfahrung, die Versuchung ist so groß! Ich selbst hatte mich verloren. Der Magnus aus der anderen Welt konnte mich gerade noch so wieder zu Verstand bringen. Alles dort ist so wundervoll!“ Nun liefen ihre Tränen ihre Wangen herunter. „Ich wollte da bleiben!“, schluchzte sie. „Und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn es dir genauso ergehen würde.“ Damit hatte sie sehr viel von sich Preis gegeben und ihnen ihr wohlbehütetstes Geheimnis verraten.  
  
Alec atmete lautstark aus.  
  
„Tja, Magnus...“, begann er. Doch der Warlock unterbrach ihn sofort.  
  
„Jetzt hört ihr mir zu und lasst mich erklären, warum ich NICHT in dieser anderen Dimension bleiben werde.“ Er machte eine dramatische Pause und wartete bis beide Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet waren.  
„Also, erstens: ich bin der hohe Warlock von Brooklyn. ICH weiß wie man sich verankert, um sich nicht zu verlieren! Zweitens: ich weiß welche Bedeutung diese Mission hat und wie dringend wir das Buch brauchen.“ Er zögerte kurz, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sprach mit fester Stimme: „Drittens: dies ist MEINE Realität und ich werde keine andere akzeptieren. Schon gar keine weichgewaschene, saubergespühlte Welt. Das ist nicht mein Ding!“ Er hatte mit viel Nachdruck gesprochen und war dabei auf Clary zugegangen.  
„Ich weiß, Clary, dass deine Sorge darin besteht, dass ich das Buch nicht herbringe. Aber ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass ich genau das tun werde.“ Er war nun sehr dicht an die junge Nephilim herangetreten.  
  
„Ich weiß, du schaffst das. Es tut mir leid, Magnus!“ Sie räusperte sich. Magnus trat zwei Schritte von ihr zurück und war kurz versucht, seine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen, unterließ es dann aber doch.  
  
„Das muss es nicht! Ich schätze deine Warnung. Aber nun muss ich mit Alec sprechen. Allein.“ Er nickte Clary zu und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Sie lächelte zurück und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Alec hatte sich mittlerweile mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und seine Arme wieder vor der Brust verschränkt.  
Magnus betrachtete ihn für einen Moment. Für ihn war es manchmal noch immer unbegreiflich, wie dieser wundervolle Mann tickte.  
Tief versteckt hinter Loyalität, Ehre, Pflichtgefühl und Angst, war Alec nie aus sich herausgekommen. Hatte sein Wohl, sein Glück immer hinten angestellt.  
Er hatte Magnus ein ums andere Mal abgewiesen, immer mit der Erklärung, dass er sein Leben nicht für den Hexenmeister aufgeben konnte und wollte. Doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste Magnus, dass Alec dies alles hasste. Er wollte glücklich sein und Magnus fiel kein Grund ein, warum der junge Shadowhunter das nicht auch sein dürfte.  
Ja, wäre Magnus nicht in die Hochzeitszeremonie geplatzt, Alec hätte Lydia geheiratet. Aber geküsst, vor allen, hatte Alec ihn. Es war seine Entscheidung gewesen und diese Entscheidung hatte sie beide glücklich gemacht.  
  
Zumindest bis zu dem Moment als Camille aufgetaucht war. Wie immer brachte sie alles Schlechte in Magnus´ Leben und auch diesmal war es ihr gelungen.  
Der Kuss war eine Sache gewesen, aber Alec mit jenen gefährlichen Gedanken zu infizieren war eine andere.  
Die beiden Männer waren noch am Anfang von etwas, dass den Namen Beziehung noch nicht verdient hatte. Und schon schwebten dunkle Schatten über ihnen und brachten eine Schwermut und Traurigkeit mit sich, welche bei einer frischen Verliebtheit nicht sein dürften.  
  
Und nun hatte Clary von der anderen Dimension gesprochen und deren Anziehungskraft. Alles was sie hier bedrückte, alle Gefahren die hier auf sie lauerten waren dort nicht vorhanden. Es war eine wundervolle Welt, in der es sich lohnte zu Leben.  
  
Natürlich hatte Clary Angst, dass Magnus daraus nicht zurückkehren würde. Sie hätte es selber fast nicht geschafft.  
Was Clary aber von Magnus unterschied, war nicht nur das Alter und offensichtlich die Rasse, sondern auch die Fähigkeit zu lieben.  
Sie war jung und das erste Mal verliebt und für sie war es in der anderen Dimension das gleiche Gefühl gewesen.  
  
Bei ihm war es etwas anderes.  
  
Er hatte so hart um Alec gekämpft, er hätte alles geopfert um ihn von seinen Gefühlen zu überzeugen. Und er hätte alles gemacht, damit Alec sich seine Gefühle eingesteht.  
Wie durch ein Wunder war dies geschehen und der junge Mann hatte sich offen zu Magnus bekannt. Der Hexenmeister wusste ob dieses wertvollen Geschenks und wie einmalig so etwas war. Und er würde es niemals herabwerten, indem er sich in einer leichten, gut gelaunten, fröhlichen Welt verlöre.  
Jetzt musste er das nur noch Alec erklären.  
Magnus seufzte und ging ein paar Schritte auf den schweigsamen Shadowhunter zu. Er wollte Alec gern nah sein, ihn berühren und küssen, aber er wusste, dass Alec das jetzt niemals zulassen würde.  
  
„Alexander“, sagte er mit weicher, sanfter Stimme. „Ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst. Ich werde allein in die andere Dimension reisen. Nicht, weil ich dich nicht bei mir haben will. Du weißt, dass das so nicht ist. Sondern weil man dich hier braucht. Du bist der Kopf des Institutes. Jetzt wo Lydia und Jace weg sind, kannst du nicht auch noch verschwinden.“  
  
Alec nickte ohne etwas zu sagen.  
  
Rationale Gründe, dachte Magnus. Das ist was Alec versteht. Magnus seufzte. Das war einfach. Ein Gefühl von Enttäuschung breitete sich in seiner Brust aus.  
  
„Aber was ist, wenn doch?“ Alec hatte den Kopf gesenkt und betrachtete seine Schuhe.  
  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte Magnus überrascht.  
  
„Was, wenn du dich doch verlierst?“ Eine leichte Röte überzog Alecs Wangen. Diese Worte ließen tausend Schmetterlinge in Magnus Bauch aufstoben.  
Schmetterlinge?, dachte der Hexenmeister amüsiert. Bin ich dafür nicht schon etwas zu alt?  
  
Glücklich darüber Alec doch aus der Reserve gelockt zu haben antwortete er: „Das wird nicht passieren. Ich weiß, was ich hier habe.“ Er trat einen Schritt auf Alec zu.  
Magnus berührte Alecs Kinn mit seinem Finger und hob seinen Kopf an. Nun schaute der Hexenmeister in die schönsten Augen, die er sich vorstellen konnte.  
  
„Aber es gibt einen Alec dort, der genauso aussieht, der aber scheinbar einfach nur wunderbar ist. Wie sagte Clary noch? Unwiderstehlich?“  
  
„Aber dieser Alec hat mich nicht geküsst, mitten auf seiner Hochzeit. Vor allen. Noch immer weiß ich nicht, womit ich das verdient habe.“ Magnus trat einen weiteren Schritt an Alec heran. Mittlerweile waren sie sich so nahe, dass sie sich fast berührten. Alec wurde noch roter und sein Atem war auf einmal nicht mehr ganz so ruhig wie vorher. Magnus gefiel das.  
  
„Ich wollte es einfach tun! Du hast mich wachgerüttelt. Ohne dich wäre ich jetzt zwar mit der tollsten Frau der Welt verheiratet, was aber ziemlich schrecklich für mich und für sie gewesen wäre.“  
Und da war es, das kleine, schiefe Lächeln, dass Magnus mehr an ihm liebte als alles andere.  
  
„Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht!“ Magnus grinste Alec an. Mutig überwand er die winzige Lücke zwischen ihnen und legte seine Lippen auf die von Alec.  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten ging Alecs Atem stoßartig. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, seine Wangen glühten und in den Augen des Nephilim brannte eine Leidenschaft, die Magnus zu gern weiter ausgelotet hätte.  
Der Warlock prägte sich diesen Anblick fest ein - verankerte ihn in seinem Kopf. Als er das Portal erschuf und hindurchschritt, wusste er, dass nichts in dieser oder einer anderen Dimension ihn von Alec fernhalten konnte.


	2. Verloren!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sämtliche Haare an seinem Körper stellten sich gleichzeitig auf und ein Schauer rann seinen Rücken herunter. 
> 
> Das konnte nicht wahr sein oder doch? Nie und nimmer konnte das wahr sein. 
> 
> Magnus war eingefroren in seiner Bewegung, unfähig auch nur einen einzelnen Muskel zu bewegen. Er hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, sein Atem ging stoßweise und in seinem Kopf wirbelten seine Gedanken heillos durcheinander.  
> Tränen schossen in seine Augen und liefen unaufhaltsam seine Wangen herab.  
> Er hatte mit allem gerechnet. Er hatte sich tausende Szenarien, was in dieser Dimension passieren könnte, durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Aber damit hatte Magnus nicht gerechnet. 
> 
> Nicht mit ihm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Sweeties,
> 
> hier ist gleich der zweite Teil! Beide Teile waren bereits fertig und warteten auf ihre Veröffentlichung :-)
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen.
> 
> PS: wer Malec-Fafic lieber auf Englisch liest kein Problem! Hier der Link zu meiner Übersetzung:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8357452/chapters/19144630

Ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken durchschritt Magnus das Portal in die andere Dimension.   
Im nächsten Moment stand er in dem Wohnzimmer seines Lofts, welches wiederum ganz eindeutig NICHT sein Loft war.   
Alles war ruhig. Magnus war allein. 

Wieder einmal stellte er fest, dass Dimensionsreisen unangenehm waren. Kurze Reisen durch seine Portale waren das Eine, aber das Springen zwischen den Dimensionen, war eine ganz andere Sache.   
Nicht umsonst waren nur wenige Unterweltler in der Lage, überhaupt Dimensionsportale zu öffnen. Diese Portale zu erschaffen erforderte jahrzehntelange Übung, Selbstkontrolle und Macht. Eine Macht, die nur die Elfen hatten, dank ihrer Fähigkeit Kraft aus der Natur zu schöpfen - und die High Warlocks, so wie Magnus. 

Dieser kurze Moment von Haltlosigkeit und der Verlust von Realität, wenn man das Portal passierte... Er schüttelte sich kurz bei der Erinnerung daran und Gänsehaut kroch seine Arme herauf. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er auseinander genommen und wieder zusammengesetzt werden. 

Er seufzte schwer. Nein, das behagte ihm gar nicht.

Gott sei Dank verschwand dieses Gefühl genauso schnell wieder wie es gekommen war. Alles was zurückblieb war ein unangenehmes Drücken im Magen, welches Magnus meist mit einem seiner farbenfrohen Cocktails hinunterspülte.   
Heute jedoch hatte er weder die Zeit noch die Muße, sich mit Cocktails oder dergleichen zu beschäftigen. Das weiße Buch und seine Mission standen im Vordergrund.

Und Alec!

Seine Gedanken kehrten zu den letzten Minuten im Institut zurück.   
Er hatte das Gefühl, als spüre er Alecs Lippen noch immer auf seinen. Er fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger vorsichtig über seine Unterlippe, so als könne er den letzten Kuss mit dieser Berührung wiederbeleben. Die vollen, weichen Lippen, welche sich in einem letzten Kuss so sinnlich auf seinen Mund gedrückt hatten. 

Aber er erinnerte sich auch an die Furcht in seinen Augen. Die Furcht davor, Magnus hier in dieser Dimension zu verlieren.

Bei dem Gedanken an den jungen Shadowhunter musste Magnus, trotz allem, lächeln. Bald, dachte er bei sich. Bald würde er zu ihm zurückkehren. Und dann kannte er schon ein, zwei Dinge, mit denen er Alecs Sorgen vertreiben würde.

Der Hexenmeister sah sich in dem Loft um. 

Der Magnus aus dieser Dimension hatte einen ähnlichen Geschmack wie er selbst. Die Farben waren gedeckter, nicht ganz so farbenfroh. Die starken Akzente, die Magnus in seinem Loft liebte, waren hier nicht vorhanden. Während Magnus dramatische und kühle Eleganz bevorzugte, mochte dieser Magnus den ruhigen und schlichten Stil. Nicht weniger exklusiv und luxuriös sondern verhaltener, unaufdringlicher. Alles in allem ruhiger. 

Alec würde dieses Loft besser gefallen, dachte er und war aus einem nicht rationalen Grund ein wenig eifersüchtig. Dann grinste er und schalte sich selbst einen Dummkopf. War er in seinen Gedanken schon wieder bei Alec angekommen? Er kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass dieser seine Gedanken ziemlich oft beherrschte.

Entschlossen schritt Magnus auf den großen Holztisch in der Mitte des Raumes zu. Clary hatte gesagt, dass sie das Buch dort als letztes gesehen hatte. Natürlich war die Möglichkeit, dass es dort noch immer lag gering, aber irgendwo musste er schließlich anfangen.

Kurz bevor er den Tisch erreichte, erhaschte er im Augenwinkel sein eigenes Spiegelbild, in einem großen in Silber eingerahmten Spiegel. 

„Oh mein Gott!“, ächzte er, als er sich im Spiegel sah. „Was um alles in der Welt ist das?“ Ungläubig betrachtete er sein Antlitz. Erschrocken fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch sein glattgekämmtes Haar und über den grauen Wollpullover.  
„Die Haare, der PULLOVER... Warte!“ Sein Kopf flog voller Entrüstung nach oben und er starrte in den Spiegel, als könne er selbst nicht glauben, was er da sah. „Jeans??“   
„Himmel! Ich bin gestorben und in der Hölle gelandet“, murmelte er und zog seine Stirn in tiefe Falten. Noch immer fassungslos aktivierte er seine Magie und wandelte diesen Fashion-Fauxpas in Kleidung nach seinem Geschmack. 

Nun zierte ein dunkelrotes Satin-Hemd seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper und eine enge schwarze Hose schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut um seine Beine. Eine einzelne Kette baumelte verspielt um seinen Hals. Das schwarze Haar gestylt und die dunkelbraunen Augen mit schwarzem Eyeliner umrandet, konnte Magnus sich nun auch in dieser falschen Umgebung wiedererkennen.

„Besser“, versicherte er sich und nickte sich selbst zufrieden zu. 

Alec hätte sich niemals mit solchen Nebensächlichkeiten beschäftigt, dachte er. Er malte sich aus, welches Gesicht Alec ziehen würde, wenn er hier wäre und Magnus’ ´Umziehzauber ´miterlebt hätte. Er schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken und musste feststellen, dass es ihn wohl ganz schön erwischt hatte.

„Alec, Alec, Alec...“, flüsterte er vor sich hin und durchquerte nun endgültig den Raum, um nach dem weißen Buch zu suchen.  
Sein Blick streifte über einen gemütlichen Sessel mit flauschigen Kissen. Plötzlich bewegte sich eines der flauschigen Kissen und sah ihn gelangweilt an. Eine Katze? Der andere Magnus hatte eine Katze? 

Uhhh.

Magnus war kein Katzenfan. Nein, dass war er nicht. Zudem erschwerte eine starke Katzenhaarallergie ihre Beziehung erheblich. Er sah es schon vor sich, gleich würde er anfangen zu...

Hatschi...

...niesen. Na, wunderbar! Jetzt würde seine Nase laufen, rot werden und er würde sich fühlen als hätte er Watte im Kopf. 

Unattraktiv! Unangenehm!

Okay, diese Katze musste aus diesem Raum verschwinden. Jetzt, bevor es zu spät wäre.

Zögerlich schritt er auf das kleine Biest zu und ihm entfuhr ein Schrei der Überraschung. Da war noch eine zweite Katze. Im Gegensatz zur Ersten war diese ein abscheuliches Ding mit einer platten Nase und arrogantem Gesichtsausdruck. Abschätzig musterte sie Magnus. 

Gut, gut, gut! Beruhigte sich Magnus selbst. Schnapp dir die Katzen und dann sperre sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Vorsichtig schlich er sich an die beiden Fellknäuel heran und streckte seine Hände nach ihnen aus. Die kleine, süße Katze ließ sich problemlos von Magnus hochheben. Ein leises Schnurren erklang und Magnus war entzückt über dieses niedliche Geräusch.

HATSCHIII.

Genug geschmust, die beiden mussten gehen. Magnus drehte sich zu dem dicken Monster um und...

„AUA!!“, schrie er erschrocken auf. Hatte das Mistvieh ihn gerade gekratzt? Hätten Blicke töten können, wäre das wollige Ding jetzt tot und das Problem gelöst. Die Katze nieste nur beleidigt.   
Mittlerweile begann auch die andere Katze sich aus seiner Umklammerung lösen zu wollen. Sie strampelte und streckte sich. Als das alles nichts half setzte auch sie ihre Krallen ein. 

„Aua! Betrug. Das ist hinterhältiger Verrat.“ Magnus betrachtete seine zerkratzte Hand.

„Na gut, ihr Biester. Wie ihr mir, so ich euch!“ 

Jetzt grinste er und aktivierte seine Macht. Blaue Funken tanzten auf seinen Händen und mit einem Schnipsen seiner Finger hüllte er die Katzen in einen Kokon blauer Magie.  
Leise vor sich hin schimpfend ließ er die Katzen hinter sich her schweben und suchte nach einem Zimmer, um sie darin einzusperren. Kurzerhand verbannte er sie in das Schlafzimmer und ließ die Tür, mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen, hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

„So, nun aber zum eigentlichen Problem zurück!“ 

Das hier dauerte alles schon viel zu lange. Er musste das Buch finden und zurück in seine Welt. Mit soviel Ablenkung, in Form zweier Fellknäuel, hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Er ließ seine Hände über die glatte Oberfläche eines Sideboards gleiten und ein entrüstetes Keuchen entfuhr ihm.

„Sind das etwa? Nein, in keiner Dimension und in keiner anderen Welt, kann das möglich sein!“ Er griff nach den abgegriffenen, alten Tarot-Karten, welche zu einem ordentlichen Stapel geschichtet waren. Seine Augen waren kugelrund und er starrte auf die Karten als würden sie jeden Moment anfangen zu leben.   
„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! ICH? Der High Warlock of Brooklyn lege TAROT?“ Er seufzte melodramatisch und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. Das war einfach lächerlich.

LÄCHERLICH!

„Erst Katzen, jetzt Tarot...“, murmelte er und legte die Karten zurück auf das Sideboard.  
Jetzt kann es ja kaum noch schlimmer werden, dachte er und begann mit der Suche. 

 

Nach stundenlanger Suche gab Magnus auf und ließ sich mit einem enttäuschten Seufzen auf die Couch fallen. Das Buch war definitiv nicht hier im Loft. 

Die Frage war, wo konnte es sein? 

Frustriert fuhr er sich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Schläfen und versuchte das verdächtige Pochen zu ignorieren. 

„Wo ist dieses verdammte Buch? Magnus, denk nach! Denk nach!“ Immer wieder brummelte er die Worte vor sich hin, doch weiter brachte ihn das nicht.   
Vollkommen vertieft in seine Gedanken wäre er fast vor Schreck von der Couch gefallen, als plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm erklang.

„Magnus, mein alter Freund.“

Sämtliche Haare an seinem Körper stellten sich gleichzeitig auf und ein Schauer rann seinen Rücken herunter. Das konnte nicht wahr sein oder doch? Nie und nimmer konnte das wahr sein.   
Magnus war eingefroren in seiner Bewegung, unfähig auch nur einen einzelnen Muskel zu bewegen. Er hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, sein Atem ging stoßweise und in seinem Kopf wirbelten seine Gedanken heillos durcheinander. Tränen schossen in seine Augen und liefen unaufhaltsam seine Wangen herab.  
Er hatte mit allem gerechnet. Er hatte sich tausende Szenarien, was in dieser Dimension passieren könnte, durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Aber damit hatte Magnus nicht gerechnet.   
Nach gefühlten Ewigkeiten der Regungslosigkeit, wagte Magnus seinen Kopf in die Richtung der Person zu drehen, die dort vor einem schillernden Portal stand und ihn freudig anstrahlte. 

Ragnor Fell.

 

Der Anblick seines alten Freundes raubte Magnus fast die Luft zum Atmen. Ungläubig starrte er den anderen Warlock an und der sorgfältig verdrängte Schmerz, brach mit aller Macht hervor. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, sprang er auf und umrundete die Couch. Er warf sich Ragnor halb in die Arme und nuschelte: „Ich habe dich vermisst. So sehr vermisst!“

Ragnor erwiderte die feste Umarmung und lachte leise. 

„Magnus, wir haben uns doch vor einigen Wochen gesehen? Ist alles ok bei dir?“

Magnus wusste, dass er Ragnor längst hätte loslassen müssen, doch er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, seinen Freund jemals wieder gehen zu lassen.

„Magnus, schmierst du gerade deinen Tränen an meiner Jacke ab? Reiß dich zusammen!“ 

Jetzt musste Magnus lachen. Widerwillig löste er sich von seinem Freund und ließ den Anblick des quicklebendigen Ragnors auf sich wirken.   
Die freundlichen braunen Augen, sein charmantes Lächeln. Ragnor trug eine graue Tweetjacke und ein dunkelblaues Hemd mit Stehkragen darunter. Seine braunen Locken hatte er mit etwas Gel aus dem Gesicht gestrichen. Er sah genau so aus, wie Magnus ihn in Erinnerung hatte. 

So echt und so lebendig!

Und er trug Glamour, um seine Hörner zu verbergen! Ragnor ohne Hörner war ein wenig befremdlich für Magnus, doch er erinnerte sich, dass die Hexenmeister in dieser Dimension im Verborgenen lebten.  
Niemals hätte Magnus vermutet, wie sehr ihn der Anblick Ragnors bewegte. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass diese geliebte Person noch einmal in Fleisch und Blut vor ihm stehen würde. Magnus sog jede Kleinigkeit von ihm in sich auf, wohlwissend, dass wenn er diese Dimension verließ, er auch Ragnor hier zurücklassen würde. 

Dieser Erkenntnis traf ihn unvorbereitet und versetzte ihm ein Stich ins Herz.

Der letzte Abschied von Ragnor war in sein Gehirn gebrannt. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er noch einmal die letzten Momente Ragnors vor sich. Wie dieser sich in Todesqualen wand um dann in seinen Armen zu sterben. Die Angst in den Augen seines Freundes und schlussendlich das völlige Erlöschen allen Lebens in diesen.  
Entschlossen drängte er die Erinnerung zurück. Dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit, mahnte er sich.  
Magnus konnte seinen Blick kaum von Ragnor abwenden. Zu groß was das Glücksgefühl ihn wieder bei sich zu haben. Wie unglaublich diese Wendung doch war. Und welches Geschenk ihm damit zuteil wurde. Magnus konnte nur allen Göttern jeder Dimension für diesen Moment des Glücks danken.  
So selig er sich fühlte, so düster überschattete die Wahrheit diese Begegnung. Er würde Ragnor hier zurücklassen müssen, um in seine Welt zurückzukehren. 

Nein! 

Alles, in Magnus, sträubte sich gegen diesen Gedanken. 

Nein! Nein! Nein! 

Er wollte Zeit mit seinem besten Freund. Magnus BRAUCHTE Zeit mit ihm.

Dabei war Zeit genau das, was Magnus nicht hatte. 

Andererseits stand sein ältester Freund, lebendig und gesund, vor ihm. Er würde sich nie verzeihen, diese Gelegenheit nicht genutzt zu haben, um einige letzte kostbare Momente mit Ragnor zu verbringen und seinen Kummer über seinen Verlust ein wenig zu lindern.

Jeder gesunde Mensch würde diese kurze Unterbrechung verstehen.  
Zudem könnte er Ragnor später nach dem Buch fragen. Vielleicht wusste er, wo der andere Magnus es versteckt hatte. 

Später! 

Erst musste er all seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Freund widmen. 

Er war vollkommen zerrissen, zwischen der glücklichen Tatsache, dass Ragnor leibhaftig vor ihm stand und dem Umstand, dass er ihn bald schon wieder verlassen musste; dass er nicht merkte, wie sich unmerklich ein großer Teil von seinem Anker löste. Abgelenkt durch die Anwesenheit seines Freundes verlor Magnus sich bereits in dieser Dimension.

„Du siehst irgendwie verändert aus?“, stellte Ragnor fest. 

Er klopfte Magnus freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und zeigte mit der Hand auf einen Beistelltisch nahe der Couch. Darauf befanden sich mehrere Flaschen mit verschiedensten Inhalten. Alle davon alkoholisch.

„Und bietest deinen liebsten Gästen keine Erfrischung mehr an?“

Ragnor ging lachend an Magnus vorbei und steuerte den Tisch an. Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung entkorkte er eine Weinflasche, nahm zwei Gläser und setzte sich auf die Couch. Vorsichtig goss er in jedes Glas etwas von der roten Flüssigkeit und stellte die Flasche vor sich auf dem Tisch. Er schaute Magnus fragend an.

„Kommst du oder lässt du mich jetzt allein trinken und starrst mich noch eine Weile auf diese seltsame Art und Weise an?“

Verdammt! Ragnor muss denken, ich sei komplett verrückt geworden. 

Magnus löste sich aus seiner Starre und glitt mit einem eleganten Schwung neben seinen Freund. Mit etwas zittrigen Händen nahm er das Glas von Ragnor entgegen und ließ den roten Inhalt darin kreisen.  
Ohne den Blick von seinem Glas zu heben sagte er: „Verzeih mein Lieber. Ich bin heute nicht ganz ich selbst!“ Magnus konnte das nervöse Lachen, was diesen Worten folgte, nicht ganz unterdrücken. 

„Das merke ich“, erwiderte der Hexenmeister freundlich. „Möchtest du darüber reden? Du weißt doch, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst?“ Ragnor blickte Magnus mit wissenden Augen an.   
Anstelle zu antworten hob Magnus sein Glas, um mit Ragnor anzustoßen. 

„Auf uns!“, sagte er und leise ließen sie die Gläser aneinander klingen.

Magnus nahm einen großen Schluck und ließ den edlen Tropfen seine Kehle hinunter rinnen.

Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es gefährlich war mit Ragnor zu trinken. Es blieb nie bei nur einer Flasche und schnell waren aus einer Stunde mehrere geworden. Er konnte sich an unzählige solcher Abende erinnern. Aber im Moment konnte sich Magnus nichts Besseres vorstellen als genau das. Ein letztes phänomenales Weingelage mit Ragnor.

Der Auftrag. 

Einen Moment stieg Panik in Magnus auf. Was war sein Auftrag? Ach ja, das weiße Buch. Alles klar! Alles gut!

„Oh! Der Wein ist fantastisch! Hast du ihn wieder aus diesem besonderen Weinladen? Oder hat Raphael deinen Vorrat aufgefrischt. Er hat so einen vorzüglichen Geschmack bei seiner Weinauswahl“, sagte Ragnor.

Magnus überlegte was er darauf wohl antworten sollte. 

Unerwartet erschien eine Erinnerung und zeigte Raphael, der ihm vor zwei Jahren wunderbare Weine aus Italien mitbrachte. Clanangelegenheiten hatten den Vampir ins alte Europa geführt und bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte er Magnus mehrere Flaschen eines einzigartigen Jahrgangs geschenkt.  
Eine weitere Erinnerung zeigte Magnus in diesem wunderbaren Weinladen in der Lexington. 

Jade Wolf. 

Komischer Name, aber exquisite Weine. Die junge Chefin Maia hatte einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack und tiefgründiges Wissen über jeden Tropfen abgefüllten Weins in ihrem Laden. 

Warte?! Was?! 

Magnus schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht wahr sein oder doch? Raphael aus seiner Welt war vor zwei Jahren NICHT in Italien gewesen und wenn er Magnus alles mitgebracht hätte, aber Wein wäre es sicher nicht gewesen. 

Oder doch?

Und Maias Laden?

Magnus war verwirrt und suchte in seinen Gedanken nach der richtigen Antwort? 

Zwei Versionen einer Erinnerung standen sich in seinem Kopf gegenüber. Raphael, der sich wahrscheinlich nur ein müdes Lächeln abringen würde, bäte Magnus ihn darum, ihm Wein aus Europa mitzubringen und Raphael, der Magnus freudig mehrere Flaschen Wein überreichte und ihn dabei anstrahlte.   
Und Maias Laden, chic und elegant, mit einer verführerischen Auswahl der besten Weine weltweit. Dabei war er sich sicher noch nie in so einem Laden gewesen zu sein.

Magnus biss sich auf seine Unterlippe und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Welche Erinnerung ist die Richtige? 

Was war nur los? 

Eben war doch noch alles ganz klar gewesen. Es war als könne er diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken, als würde er sich immer verfransen und in alle Richtungen zerteilen. 

Die Mission! Was war noch gleich der Auftrag? 

Ein Buch finden? Jaa. Ein Buch...nur welches Buch? Bücher hatte er tausende und wenn sich dieses Buch nicht hier finden ließe, könnte er Luke fragen.   
Luke! Wie es Luke wohl ging?   
Er hatte ihm schon so lange keinen Besuch in seinem neuen Buchladen abgestattet. Das musste er ändern. Schließlich wollte Magnus seinen Stammkunden das volle Rundum-Sorglospaket...- Magnus unterbrach mit Macht diesen Gedankengang. 

Was waren das für Erinnerungen? Luke hatte einen Buchladen? 

Verdammt, Luke war doch ein Werwolf. Oder? Oder??

Ganz sicher war sich Magnus nicht.

Okay, okay! Reiß dich zusammen! Erinnere dich. Erinnere dich. Es ging um ein Buch oder einen Auftrag oder um Wein?

Was wollte er noch einmal mit diesem Buch?

Ragnor sah ihn mit besorgt an.

„Magnus, ist alles ok?“

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, rieb Magnus nachdenklich seine Fingerspitzen aneinander. Er konnte diese Frage nicht beantworten. Unsicher was er tun sollte, starrte er Ragnor an.

„Ja, ich bin in Ordnung. Vielleicht etwas durcheinander? Ich weiß nicht.“ Er zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.   
„Vielleicht habe ich gestern zu wild gefeiert und nun den furchtbarsten Kater, den ich jemals gehabt habe. Der daraus entstandene Erinnerungsverlust ist lästig.“

Ragnor sah Magnus erstaunt an. Doch der Ausdruck änderte sich innerhalb von Sekunden und nun sah er einfach besorgt aus.

„Ich glaube, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich dich das letzte Mal betrunken gesehen habe. Geschweige denn mit Kater.“

Magnus riss seine Augen auf. Seine Gedanken rasten und purzelten wie wild durcheinander. 

Welche Erinnerung gehörte zu welchem Magnus? 

Zu wem gehörten die Erinnerungen an rauschende Feste und deren desaströse Nachwirkungen? Ein Leben in purem Luxus und der schnellen Erfüllung all seiner exzessiven Gelüste? Aber auch dem Kampf um sein Leben und dem Leben seiner Gefolgsleute.   
Und zu wem gehörte die Erinnerung an ein ungefährliches, geselliges und ruhiges Leben? Ohne Magie, ohne Angst?

Magnus schloss die Augen und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Er seufzte schwer. 

Das alles machte doch gar keinen Sinn. Was war nur mit ihm los? Warum verschwamm alles in seiner Erinnerung zu einer bunten Masse? Warum konnte er nicht mehr zwischen beiden Leben unterscheiden?  
Und je mehr er darüber nachdachte desto undeutlicher wurden die Grenzen. Immer wieder versuchte er seine Gedanken in klare Bahnen zu lenken aber das Chaos in seinem Kopf wurde immer schlimmer. 

Er musste sich etwas Bewegung verschaffen. 

Kurzentschlossen stand er auf und begann in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel erhaschte er einen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild. Erschrocken blieb er vor dem großen Spiegel stehen. Ein dunkelrotes Seiden-Hemd, schwarze Hosen, eine Kette. Dinge, die er noch nie getragen hatte. 

Make-up? 

Ohne sich weiter um sein Äußeres zu kümmern, drehte Magnus sich zu Ragnor.

„Mein Freund, etwas stimmt hier nicht. Ich kann dir nicht direkt beschreiben, was es ist, aber alles fühlt sich irgendwie falsch an“, er atmete lautstark aus.  
Bevor Ragnor etwas sagen konnte, hob Magnus abwehrend seine Hände: “Ich weiß, ich weiß. Das hört sich seltsam an.“ 

Mit diesen Worten, löste sich der Anker zur anderen Dimension vollständig und als Magnus sich zu dem Spiegel zurückdrehte konnte er nichts anderes tun, als den Fremden darin anzustarren.


	3. Verbunden!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Tja, auch ein Alec Lightwood kann sich deinem natürlichen Charme nicht entziehen, Ragnor“, antwortete Magnus eingeschnappt.   
> Der Kopf von Ragnor flog zurück in Alecs Richtung und seine dunklen Augen betrachteten ihn neugierig. „Oh mein Gott. Das ist D-E-R Alec Lightwood?“  
> DER Alec Lightwood?, dachte Alec.  
> Er blickte auf. Seine Wangen glühten noch immer. Hatte Magnus von ihm, also von dem anderen Alec, geredet?   
> „Oh, danke Ragnor! Sehr peinlich…“, Magnus zog ein langes Gesicht. Dann ging er zu Alec hinüber und reichte ihm einen Martini.   
> „Ignoriere bitte meinen lästigen Freund!“ Er lächelte Alec vorsichtig an und hob sein Glas, um mit Alec anzustoßen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Leute :-)
> 
> hier nach (gefühlten) hundert Jahren, das letzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr habt so viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben. 
> 
> Ragnor und Magnus....meine Güte, mein BROTP schlechthin <3 und dann auch noch der Alec...Hilfe hilfe hilfe.  
> Jetzt aber erstmal frohes Lesen.
> 
> Ach so. Kudos und Kommentare sind Cookies und ich liebe Cookies.

Alec war nervös.

Unruhig tigerte er von einem Ende des Zimmers zum anderen. Unentwegt nestelte er an dem Saum seines linken Ärmels herum. Diese kleine Geste war zu einer Gewohnheit geworden, die lästiger nicht sein konnte. Sie zeigte zu offensichtlich, dass er mehr als angespannt war.Wie von selbst suchten seine Finger immer wieder ihren Weg zu dem kleinen Stückchen Stoff.

Ohne sein Zutun. Ohne das er es überhaupt richtig realisierte.

Dafür war er auch zu sehr abgelenkt. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht!

_Magnus!_

Er hatte es im Gefühl. Diese Ungewissheit und das Warten machten ihn wahnsinnig. Er musste etwas unternehmen! Aber was?

Genervt ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und zwang sich nicht mehr an seinem Ärmel zu kneten. Er zwang sich für nur einen Moment zur Ruhe zu kommen und atmete ein paar Mal laut ein und aus.

_Reiß dich zusammen! Du hilfst weder Magnus noch Jace, wenn du jetzt durchdrehst,_ mahnte er sich.

Aber das war einfacher gesagt, als getan. Denn nur wenige Augenblicke später dachte er wieder über Magnus und Jace nach. In seinem Kopf lief immer wieder die selbe Schleife ab und quälte ihn.

Jace.

Magnus.

Valentine.

Das Book of White.

Magnus.

Wie wild drehten seine Gedanken Pirouetten und ließen ihn entnervt, rastlos und erschöpft zurück. Er konnte keinen Moment abschalten. Mittlerweile lagen seine Nerven blank. Er war gereizt und übellaunig.

Konnte den niemand verstehen, wie es ihm ging?

Zwei der wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben waren verschwunden und er musste tatenlos zusehen und abwarten. Das war etwas, was Alec im Allgemeinen kaum ertrug. In Verbindung mit Magnus und Jace erst recht nicht.

_Jace!_

Alec konnte und wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie es seinem Parabatai wohl erging. Dank seiner Rune spürte er, dass Jace noch lebte. Leider hatte ihre Verbindung noch nicht ihre volle Kraft wiedererlangt, deswegen konnte Alec kaum mehr spüren als ein vages Gefühl, dass sein Parabatai noch nicht tot war. Dennoch war dies ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Ein wenig Trost in einer sehr dunklen Stunde der Angst. Die Furcht um Jace hielt sein Herz umklammert wie eine eiserne Faust.

Was war nur Valentines Plan? Was hatte er mit Jace vor? Wie kann ich Jace befreien? Wo war Jace?

Frustriert schlug er die Fust auf den runden Tisch vor sich und ließ sich mit einem schweren Seufzen auf den Stuhl neben sich fallen.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Alec stütze seine Arme auf den Tisch und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Kurz verharrte er in dieser Position und genoss das Gefühl seine Augen vor der Welt zu verschließen. Einige Momente stand sein Gedankenkarussell still nur um sich im nächsten Moment mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter im Kreis zu drehen.

Selbst wenn sie Jace fanden, wie würde der Rat mit ihm verfahren? Würde er als Verräter gelten? Wäre er also überhaupt in Sicherheit, hier im Institut?

Alec wusste wie der Rat mit Verrätern umging. Bei dem Gedanken verspürte er ein eisiges Frösteln und eine Gänsehaut überzog seine Arme. Grimmig schob er den Gedanken von sich. Bevor er sich über das Urteil des Rates den Kopf zerbrach, musste Jace erst einmal gefunden und gerettet werden und dazu brauchten sie Jocelyn.

Clarys Mutter war ihre einzige Hoffnung Valentine auf die Schliche zu kommen und sein Versteck zu finden. Aber Jocelyn war noch immer in dem Schlafzauber gefangen, den Ragnor Fell für sie geschaffen hatte. Um diesen Zauber brechen zu können brauchten sie das Book of White.

Camille, die Besitzerin des Buches hatte sie alle betrogen, indem sie ihnen ein Duplikat aushändigte und das Original mit sich genommen hatte. Inzwischen war die Vampirin über alle Berge. Selbst Magnus hatte keine Möglichkeit gesehen, sie zu finden.

Nun war der Warlock in die andere Dimension gereist, um das Book of White von dort zu holen.

_Magnus!_

Warum um alles in der Welt kam der Hexenmeister nicht zurück? Hatte er sich verloren? Ist er vielleicht doch, den „Reizen“ des anderen Alec erlegen? War er in Gefahr? Was war dort drüben los?

Zuerst Jace, der mit dem gefährlichsten aller Shadowhunter verschwindet, der nebenbei bemerkt auch noch sein Vater war und dann kehrte Magnus seit Stunden nicht aus der anderen Dimension zurück. Alec war mittlerweile nicht mehr nur frustriert.

Nein! Er war wütend. Es musste etwas geben, was er tun konnte.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stand er vom Stuhl auf und begann wieder im Raum auf und abzulaufen. An der Stirnseite angekommen, blieb er stehen. Hier hatte Magnus ihn vor mehr als sechs Stunden geküsst und war dann durch das von ihm erschaffene Portal getreten.

Vor sechs verdammten Stunden!

Das Portal vor ihm glänzte in einem kühlen Blau.

„Du machst es kaputt wenn du es weiter so anstarrst, Alec.“ Izzy war unbemerkt in den Raum getreten und kam nun langsam auf ihren Bruder zu. „Hab Vertrauen. Er schafft es“, sagte sie und fuhr mit ihrer Hand sanft über Alecs Wange.

„Aber warum dauert es so lange?“ Alec biss die Zähne aufeinander bis es schmerzte. „Ich meine, Izzy, wie lange kann es dauern ein Buch in einem Loft zu finden? Auf keinen Fall sechs Stunden. Außer es ist etwas schief gelaufen.“

_Natürlich, war es das_! Alec konnte einfach keinen anderen Grund finden, warum Magnus noch nicht wieder zurückgekommen war.

„Alec, du wirst deinen Pullover noch zerreiben und dich auch.“ Sie blickte ihn mit mitfühlenden Augen an. Mit ihrem Finger deutete sie auf Alecs Ärmel, der schon wieder von seiner Hand durchgeknetet wurde. „Magnus wird sicher kommen und dann werden wir alles tun um Jace zu uns zurück zu-“

Ein seltsames elektrisches Knacken und Surren unterbrach Izzy. Erschrocken fuhren die beiden Geschwister herum und starrten das Portal an.

Was geschieht dort? Das pulsierende Blau begann zu verblassen und es sah beinah so aus, als würde es instabil werden. Konnte das sein? Konnte es sein, dass das Portal an Stabilität verlor?

Alec wusste nicht, wie lange solche Dimensionspforten geöffnet bleiben konnten. Magnus war vor sechs Stunden hindurchgegangen. Hatte es seine Haltbarkeit überschritten? Magnus hatte nichts weiter dazu gesagt. Aber sie waren auch nicht davon ausgegangen, dass er so lange in der anderen Dimension verweilen würde.

„Izzy, was passiert mit dem Portal?“, fragte Alec.

„Ich weiß es nicht!“

Alec blickte seine Schwester an und sah die aufkeimende Sorge in ihren Augen. Das Surren wurde lauter und immer lauter. Das Pulsieren nahm zu und verwandelte sich in ein Flackern. Das Blau verlor immer mehr an Intensität.

„Bedeutet es, dass Magnus etwas passiert ist?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, Alec.“

„Das hat es in den letzten Stunden doch auch nicht getan! Warum jetzt?“ Alecs Stimme war laut geworden, um das Surren zu übertönen. Angst durchströmte ihn und versetzte seinen Körper in Alarmbereitschaft.

Wie gebannt starrten beide auf das zuckende und immer blasser werdende Tor. Ein neuer Gedanke formte sich in seinem Kopf.

_Was, wenn sich das Portal auf einmal schloss? Und Magnus in der anderen Dimension festsaß? Nein! Nein!_ Alecs Gedanken rasten schon wieder.

Plötzlich lief ihm ein eisiger Schauer den Rücken herunter und mit grausamer Präzision erkannte er den einzigen Grund, warum sich das Portal schloss.

Es gab niemanden mehr, der es von der anderen Seite offen hielt!

Panik ergriff Alec und er spürte wie sein Puls zu rasen begann und sein Herz schmerzhaft in seiner Brust klopfte, als würde es jeden Moment rausspringen wollen. All seine Sinne wurden auf einmal aktiviert und Adrenalin pumpte durch seinen Körper. Mit wildem Blick sah er sich um.

Magnus war etwas zugestoßen! Mittlerweile war Alec sich sicher.

Mit einem Mal sah er ganz klar, was er tun musste. Es gab nur einen Weg.

Als seine Entscheidung feststand, war Alec wieder in der Lage rational zu denken. Weder seine Angst noch seine Panik vernebelten ihm die Sicht. So fühlte er sich immer kurz vor einem Kampf.

Er war bereit.

„Izzy, ich muss zu Magnus!“

„Was? Nein! Das lasse ich nicht zu. Magnus würde das niemals wollen. Das ist zu gefährlich!“, schrie sie.

Alec nahm seine kleine Schwester kurz in den Arm und küsste ihren Scheitel. „Ich liebe dich. Aber ich muss es tun. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Ich bringe Magnus und das Buch zurück. Versprochen!“

Isabelle wollte noch widersprechen, doch eigentlich wusste sie bereits, dass es keinen Sinn machte. Also straffte sie ihre Schultern. Nickte leicht. Sie kämpfte tapfer ihre Tränen zurück und ließ ihren Bruder durch das immer instabiler werdende Tor gehen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Als Alec seine Augen öffnete blickte er auf einen eleganten, nußbaumfarbenen Schreibtisch. Seine Hände schwebten über einer Tastatur und der Bildschirm vor ihm zeigte eine Website:

LIGHTWOOD-PARTY-PLANER

Alec seufzte und rollte mit den Augen.

_Party-Planer? Ehrlich?_

Bevor Alec Zeit hatte sich über die Absurdität dieses Berufs aufzuregen, wurde ihm schwindelig und er musste ein paar Mal sehr tief ein- und ausatmen, um sich nicht auf der Stelle in den teuren silbernen Papiereimer zu übergeben.

Dimensionsreisen waren nicht sein Ding. Kalter Schweiß hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Er versuchte den sauren Geschmack in seinem Mund zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung. Alec schloss kurz die Augen und zählte bis zehn. Mit reiner Willenskraft versuchte er seinen Magen zur Ruhe zu bringen.

In dem Moment, wo das Magendrücken erträglich war und er keinen Brechreiz mehr verspürte, begann Alec sich zu sorgen.

Nicht nur, dass er ohne Plan in ein Dimensionstor gesprungen war und das allein war schon eine fragwürdige und mehr als riskante Aktion. Nein, er war auch ohne sich zu verankern durch das Portal getreten. Das hieß also, er könnte sich durch jede Kleinigkeit in dieser Welt verlieren.

_Großartig, Alec! Und wer kommt dann, um dich zurückzuholen_?

Er musste sich eben beeilen und nicht ablenken lassen und nicht… Verwirrt sah er sich in dem großen Büro um.

_Wo bin ich?_

Entschlossen stand er von seinem ledernen Bürostuhl auf und trat an die große Glasfront. Er musste sich orientieren und dann so schnell wie möglich zu Magnus, ohne Umwege. Wenn er realistisch war, waren die Chancen sich zu verlieren entsetzlich hoch, besonders ohne Anker.

Alec seufzte und schaute über die Skyline von New York. Mit Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass er das Institut sehen konnte.

_Sehr gut!_

Von hier aus musste er nur wenige Stationen mit der U-Bahn fahren, um Magnus’ Loft zu erreichen. Andererseits…Alec blickte auf den teuren Schreibtisch und zu den abscheulichen Gemälden an den Wänden, die sicher ein Vermögen gekostet hatten und entschied, dass er sich ein Taxi rufen würde. Auf Kosten des Unternehmens. Natürlich nur um jede Ablenkung zu vermeiden. Logisch!

 

Den Kopf ans Taxi-Fenster gelehnt, ließ Alec New York auf sich wirken. Es war keine lange Strecke zu fahren, aber er wollte die Zeit nutzen, um sich einen Plan zurecht zu legen.

Wie um alles in der Welt, sollte er Magnus davon überzeugen, dass er aus einer anderen Dimension kam?

Als er durch das Dimensionstor schritt, war er sich so sicher, dass er es schaffen könnte. Mittlerweile und nach längerem Nachdenken, war er nicht mehr so überzeugt. Er hoffte nur, an die Vernunft von Magnus appellieren zu können.

Aber was, wenn Magnus ihm einfach nicht glaubte?

Alec dachte wieder und wieder daran, was Magnus wohl dazu gebracht hatte sich zu verlieren. Mit grimmiger Befriedigung hatte er festgestellt, dass es NICHT der Alec aus dieser Welt war, dessen Charme Magnus unterlegen war. Ansonsten hätte sich Alec wohl nicht in seinem Büro, sondern in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung mit Magnus wiedergefunden, als er das Tor passierte. Aber Alec war Kilometer weit entfernt von Magnus’ Loft in diese Dimension eingetreten.

Also, was war es? Welcher glückliche Gedanke oder welcher unsagbare Schrecken hatten ihn dazu gebracht, seinen Anker zu verlieren?

Ein mehr als unangenehmer Gedanke nagte an ihm. Dieser hatte ihn bereits seit dem Verlassen des Portals verfolgt und auch jetzt bohrte er sich wie eine heiße Nadel in sein Hirn.

Vielleicht war Alec als Anker nur einfach nicht gut genug? Vielleicht waren Magnus’ Gefühle für Alec nicht tief genug? Und deshalb war der Kuss als Anker auch nicht stark genug gewesen?

_Nein!_

Das konnte nicht sein. Magnus war etwas passiert, womit weder er noch jemand anderes gerechnet hatte.

Es lag nicht an Magnus oder an seinen Gefühlen für Alec. Das redete sich der junge Shadowhunter zumindest ein.

Aber wenn er ehrlich war? Er hatte Zweifel.

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto logischer erschien ihm dieses Schlussfolgerung. Magnus’ Gefühle waren nicht real, deswegen hatte er sich verloren.

Alec erinnerte sich, wieviel Magnus getan hatte, um ihn zu gewinnen. Ohne jemals aufdringlich zu sein. Stets darauf bedacht, Alec die Entscheidungen zu überlassen und niemals seine Grenzen zu übertreten.

Das war echt! 

Doch die Wahrheit war unumstößlich. Magnus war hier verloren. Also konnten seine Gefühle nicht aufrichtig sein? Oder?

Immer enger zogen sich die Schlingen dieser vergifteten Gedanken und nisteten sich in Alecs Bewusstsein ein. Magnus hatte ihn bei der erster Gelegenheit vergessen. Er hatte Alec verlassen, in Zeiten der größten Not.

Nach allem, was er für Magnus getan hatte!

Zornig ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Eine Wut, rot und glühend, durchströmte seinen Körper.

Vielleicht hatte Camille Recht? Magnus hatte ein bestimmtes Beuteschema und Alec passte genau hinein. So wie auch schon viele andere vor ihm und noch viele andere nach ihm. Wie konnte er nur jemals glauben, jemand Besonderes für Magnus - den High Warlock of Brooklyn - zu sein?

Alec schnaubte abschätzig und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem wütendem Lächeln.

Er war nichts für Magnus! Vielleicht ein kleiner Zeitvertreib im Leben eines Unsterblichen. Zu mehr hätte es wohl nie gereicht und der kleine Ausflug in diese andere Dimension hat die Wahrheit ans Licht gebracht. Ihre Gefühle wurden geprüft und es war gekommen, wie es kommen musste. Magnus’ Gefühle hatten keinen Bestand.

Tränen der Wut und der Verzweiflung brannten in seinen Augen. Verbissen kämpfte er sie zurück.

_Nein!_ , dachte er. _Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit über verletzte Gefühle nachzudenken_.

Was Alec jetzt brauchte war ein Plan, um Magnus und das Buch in seine Dimension zurückzubringen. Danach war genug Zeit über seine weiteren Schritte nachzudenken.

 

Vor Magnus’ Loft angekommen, ließ er einen Geldschein in die Hand des Taxifahrers gleiten und steckte das weiche, aus braunem Leder gefertigte Portemonnaie wieder in seiner Jacke.

_Los geht´s! Deswegen bist du hier. Du musst Magnus und das Buch finden_.

Alec schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter und drückte die Klingel.

„Ja bitte?“, ertönte es kurze Zeit später aus der Freisprechanlage. Alecs Herz begann zu rasen.

Da war er!

Magnus!

Allein die Stimme des Warlocks reichte aus, um Alecs Wut zu besänftigen. Warum hatte dieser Mann eine solche Wirkung auf ihn? Für Alec war dies noch immer unbegreiflich.

„Hier…ist…Alec, also, Alexander. Ähmmm. Lightwood“, stotterte er.

Himmel, war er über diese Phase immer noch nicht hinweg? Wie lange wollte er Magnus noch stotternd und stammelnd vor die Augen treten?

„Alec, also, Alexander Lightwood?“, fragte Magnus.

Alec sah förmlich vor sich, wie der Hexenmeister seine Augenbrauen fragend zusammenzog.

Oh Gott! Konnte Magnus sich nicht an ihn erinnern? Damit hatte Alec nicht gerechnet. Irgendwie war er davon ausgegangen, dass Magnus und er in dieser Welt auch…nun ja. Also, dass da was zwischen ihnen war.

Sein ohnehin schwacher bis grauenhafter Plan, Magnus mit seinen nicht vorhandenen Flirtfähigkeiten zu bezirzen, fiel in sich zusammen. Wellen der Panik umspülten ihn und er versuchte fieberhaft etwas brauchbares in seinem Kopf zu finden, um die Situation noch zu retten.

Plötzlich knackte der Lautsprecher wieder und Alec hörte Magnus sagen: „Oh mein Gott. Alec Lightwood, wie Alec - von der Mad-Hatter-Party im Institut - Lightwood?“

„Ähm. Ja?“ erwidert Alec geistreich.

„Verdammt!“ rief Magnus und die Verbindung verstummte.

_Okay. Was. War. Das?,_ fragte sich Alec.

Aber noch bevor er Zeit hatte sich weitere Fragen zu stellen, summte es und Alec konnte den Eingangsbereich betreten.

Mit zitternden Beinen und rasenden Herzen erklomm Alec die Treppen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und er schwitze vor Aufregung. Irgendwie hatte er sich diese Mission anders vorgestellt.

Heroischer und einfacher, um ehrlich zu sein.

In dem Moment, als er an den Gefühlen von Magnus zu zweifeln begonnen hatte, hatte sich auch wieder seine alte Unsicherheit eingestellt. Wenn Alec, schon nicht als Anker gereicht hatte, wie soll er dann Magnus Erinnerungen zurückbringen? War das nicht unmöglich? Somit schien der doch recht simpel klingende Plan, Magnus zurückzuholen, fast unmöglich.

Zudem kam noch, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie der Magnus aus dieser Welt tickte und welche Vorgeschichte die beiden hatten.

Wo sollte er ansetzten? Wie mit diesem Magnus reden?

Er könnte sich selber dafür schlagen, nicht Clary danach gefragt zu haben. Aber wer ahnte, dass er auf eine ungeplante Rettungsaktion aufbrechen musste?

Kurz vor Magnus’ Etage blieb er stehen und versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen und noch einmal einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er wusste, wenn er gleich vor Magnus stand, würde er dazu nicht mehr in der Lage sein.

Er musste Magnus irgendwie überzeugen ein Portal zu öffnen und vorher noch schnell das Book of White finden, um danach mit Alec in ihre Dimension zurückzukehren.

Alles klar, dass musste zu schaffen sein. Er war schließlich ein verdammter Shadowhunter!

_Ein letztes Mal tief einatmen und los_ , ermutigte er sich selbst.

Mit langen Schritten durchquerte er den Hausflur und blieb vor Magnus’ Tür stehen. Kurz entschlossen klopfte er an die Tür. Hätte er jetzt gezögert, vielleicht hätte ihn der Mut verlassen.

Alec war es gewöhnt, dass Magnus’ Tür ihn passieren ließ. Doch diese Tür blieb verschlossen und so musste er warten, bis der Hausherr selbst sie öffnete.

Was dieser just in dem Moment tat.

Alecs Blick saugte sich augenblicklich an der Erscheinung von Magnus fest. Er sieht verändert aus, stellte Alec fest.

Dieser Magnus vor ihm sah aus wie, wie…keine Ahnung wie. Nur nicht wie Magnus Bane. Seine Haare waren platt gekämmt. Sein Gesicht völlig frei von Make-up und Glitzer. Seine Klamotten waren, nun ja, sie waren normal. Graues Long-Sleeve und dunkle Jeans.

Es sah nicht schlecht aus. Ganz im Gegenteil. Magnus sah sehr gut aus.

Aber es gefiel Alec gar nicht.

Er liebte den ausgefallenen Kleidungsstil von Magnus. Es machte ihn so unverwechselbar und besonders. Er mochte den Gedanken, dass Magnus den Raum betrat und niemand ihn übersah. Denn Magnus war nicht irgendjemand, er war einer der mächtigsten Warlocks aller Zeiten und er strahlte dies mit jeder einzelnen Bewegung aus.

Alec stoppte seinen Gedankenzug und rollte innerlich (vielleicht auch äußerlich) die Augen. Über welche Nichtigkeiten machte er sich hier Gedanken? Über Magnus Banes machtvolle Bewegungen?

_Du hast ein Ziel, eine Aufgabe, Lightwood! Konzentration!_

Ewigkeiten, so kam es zumindest Alec vor, standen die beiden wortlos voreinander und starrten sich an. Ein kurzes Räuspern beendete ihr sinnloses Tun.

„Hallo Alec,“ sagte Magnus vorsichtig.

„Hallo Magnus.“ _Hallo Magnus?_ , dachte er. Etwas intelligenteres war ihm nicht eingefallen?

Das verlegenes Schweigen, ließ die Situation noch unangenehmer werden, als sie ohnehin schon war.

„Also, Alec. Womit habe ich diesen unverhofften Besuch verdient?“ Magnus lächelte schüchtern.

Ja, Alec…womit hatte er diesen Besuch verdient? Diese Frage war gar nicht so einfach zu beantworten. Wenn er doch nur wüßte, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

_Alec! Du. Musst. In. Dieses. Loft. Und. Das. Buch. Finden. UND. Magnus und dich selbst wieder in eure Dimension schleifen. Jetzt hau rein! Flirte dir den Weg ins Loft! Pronto._

„Ich…ähmm. Naja, also! Uhhhh…“ Alec seufzte resigniert.

Er konnte das einfach nicht. Kurz erinnerte er sich an das Desaster, als er die Polizistin ablenken sollte, um an deren ID-Schlüsselkarte zu kommen. Er hatte nicht durch seinen unwiderstehlichen Charme geglänzt.

Und auch jetzt versagte er komplett.

Aber wie sollte es auch anders sein? Alec war absolut unerfahren in Liebesangelegenheiten und total zerrissen - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - zwischen zwei Persönlichkeiten. Dazu kam dann noch die Unsicherheit, ob Magnus’ Gefühle echt waren.

Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er da auf einmal „Mister Unwiderstehlich" werden?

_Okay, Alec. Es steht hier zu viel auf dem Spiel. Du musst jetzt improvisieren und hoffen, dass es klappt_.

„Warum so schüchtern?“, fragte Magnus. „Das kenne ich ja gar nicht von dir.“ Ein amüsiertes Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen.

_Warte! Flirtet Magnus gerade mit mir_? Alec grinste so breit und so gewinnend wie eben möglich.

Es fühlte sich so entsetzlich falsch an und er hätte laut fluchen mögen. Doch dann sah er, dass Magnus bei diesem Grinsen verlegen den Blick senkte und seine Wangen sich in einem kräftigen Pink färbten.

_Gut! Weiter! Was hatte Clary gesagt? Wie war der Alec in dieser Dimension? Offen, ein bisschen arrogant, freundlich, gut drauf_. Alles, was Alec nicht war.

Aber für diesen Moment, musste er eben zu diesem Alec werden.

„Stimmt. Dein Anblick bringt mich aus der Fassung.“ Unglücklicherweise war dies nicht einmal gelogen und hatte einen viel bittereren Nachgeschmack als Alec lieb war.

Magnus zog scharf die Luft ein und starrte Alec mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Bevor ihn der Mut verließ setzte er gleich hinterher an: „Willst du mich denn gar nicht herein bitten? Das ist unhöflich, Magnus.“

„Ich…ich. Natürlich! Komm doch bitte herein.“

_Bingo!_

Ohne noch einmal genau darüber nachzudenken, schritt Alec in das Loft.

Gut, er hatte Magnus überrumpelt, aber es hatte zum Sieg geführt. Er war tatsächlich in dem Apartment.

 

 

Alec fummelte an den Knöpfen seiner Jacke.

_Warum war diese Jacke so blöd?_

Wer denkt sich so eine unpraktische Jacke aus? Und die Farbe?

Mittelbraunes Leder. Weich und viel zu anfällig für Flecken von Blut oder Ichor. Dieser Alec hatte den Luxus eine Jacke zu tragen, die für den Kampf völlig ungeeignet war. Er hatte die Möglichkeit seine Kleidung nach seinem Geschmack und nicht nach ihrer Zweckmässigkeit auszuwählen.

Alec hatte niemals ein Kleidungsstück besessen, was nicht auch im Kampf getragen werden konnte.

Plötzlich verschwamm seine Erinnerung und eine neue mischte sich hinzu.

Er sah Izzy, mit einer unglaublich süßen Brille und einem Zopf, wie sie ihm diese Jacke schenkte. Sie erzählte stolz, wie sie und Simon diskutiert hatten, ob die Farbe zu ihm passen würde.

_Halt! Halt! Halt!_ , schrie Alec in seinen Gedanken.

Dies ist keine reale Erinnerung. Izzy und Simon? Das war ja lachhaft. Genauso wie die Vorstellung, das er - Alec Lightwood - sich eventuell in dieser Dimension verlöre aufgrund einer VERDAMMTEN Jacke.

Er stöhnte und rieb sich die Augen.

_Fokussieren! Das Buch und Magnus!_

Er warf die Jacke einfach auf den Boden unter der Garderobe, anstelle sie aufzuhängen und machte sich auf den Weg, Magnus in die offene Wohnküche zu folgen.

„Alec, was kann ich dir zu trinken anbieten?“, fragte Magnus.

Er stand hinter einem Servierwagen und goss sich Rotwein in ein bauchiges Glas.

„Rotwein? Oder einen Martini?“ Nicht sonderlich exotisch, dachte Alec und erinnerte sich an seinen ersten Abend mit Magnus. Magnus und Alec hatten Wache gehalten, während der schwer verletzte Luke in Magnus’ Bett lag und sich von seinen Wunden erholte. Regenbogenfarbene Cocktails mit Schirmchen und Früchten hatte Magnus damals gezaubert.

Das war der Abend gewesen, als Magnus ihm gestand, dass er, Alec, etwas in ihm zum Leben erweckt hatte. Alec war sich der vollen Konsequenz dieser Aussage, an jenem Abend noch nicht bewusst gewesen. Heute wusste er soviel mehr und doch noch immer so wenig.

„Magnus! Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass wir Besuch bekommen haben.“ Eine weitere Person war im Zimmer erschienen.

Alecs Blick glitt hinüber zu dieser Person und plötzlich machte der Verlust von Magnus’ Anker Sinn.

_Ragnor Fell!_

Da stand lebendig und gesund, der älteste und beste Freund von Magnus, mitten im Raum und strahlte die beiden an.

Alec traute seinen Augen kaum. Er starrte den Warlock mit offenem Mund an.

Er fühlte wie sich all seine Anspannung, Wut und Unsicherheit in Luft auflöste. Jetzt fügte sich ein Puzzleteil ins andere und er war hinter des Rätsels Lösung gekommen.

Er war erleichtert, mehr als erleichtert.

Natürlich hatte Magnus sich wegen Ragnor Fell in dieser Dimension verloren! Der noch immer frische Verlust von Ragnor hatte ihn sich verlieren lassen.

Magnus dachte er wäre über den Verlust bereits hinweg, doch Alec wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es lange dauerte einen geliebten Menschen loszulassen und sich mit dessen Tod abzufinden. Und nachdem Magnus und Ragnar Jahrhunderte miteinander geteilt hatten, war es für sie alle kaum vorstellbar, welchen Schmerz Magnus wohl spüren musste, nachdem Ragnor getötet wurde.

Alec verstand den Schmerz, aber das volle Ausmaß des Leids konnte er nur erahnen.

Ragnor hier anzutreffen, war für Magnus sicher unerwartet gewesen und hatte ihn auf dem „falschen Fuß“ erwischt. Er hatte sich verloren, bevor er überhaupt eine Chance hatte sich selbst auf so ein Treffen vorzubereiten.

Alec verstand.

Gleichzeitig regte sich auch sein schlechtes Gewissen.

Er hatte an Magnus’ Gefühlen gezweifelt und auch an Magnus selbst. Er wusste, dass diese Zweifel das Resultat seiner eigenen Unsicherheit waren und seinem Unvermögen, seinen eigenen Wert zu erkennen. Er war unvertraut mit diesem Konzept, dass er, Alec Lightwood, für jemanden wichtig war. Ausgenommen natürlich seine Geschwister. Aber dennoch.

Dass er einmal für jemanden - und dann war dieser jemand auch noch Magnus Bane - seiner selbst wegen wichtig war, war für ihn unbegreiflich.

Er hatte Magnus nicht vertraut und nun musste er sich auch mit dem schlechten Gewissen rumplagen, welches diese Mißtrauen mit sich gebracht hatte. Er wusste, dass Magnus nichts von ihrem Plan abgehalten hätte, wenn nicht sein liebster Freund plötzlich vor ihm gestanden hätte.

Alec dachte an Jace.

Er spürte, dass es ihm nicht anders gehen würde, sollte plötzlich sein Parabatai hier auftauchen. Was Alec daran erinnerte, sich selber NICHT ablenken zu lassen.

_Kein Anker!_

Er musste vorsichtig sein.

„Ich habe heute eine sehr ungewöhnliche Wirkung auf Menschen!“, stellte Ragnor amüsiert fest und ließ sich behaglich auf die weiche Couch fallen. „Zuerst fällt mir Magnus um den Hals, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen und jetzt schaust du mich minutenlang mit offenem Mund an.“ Ragnor lachte und angelte nach seinem Rotweinglas.

Er nahm einen großen Schluck und stellte das Glas auf dem gläsernen Couchtisch ab. „Ehrlich Magnus. Sag deinem Gast er soll aufhören mich so anzustarren. Langsam wird es komisch.“

_Wie peinlich! Oh beim Engel._

Alec hatte gestarrt. Verlegen senkte er den Blick. Seine Wangen brannten wie Feuer.

„Tja, auch ein Alec Lightwood kann sich deinem natürlichen Charme nicht entziehen, Ragnor“, antwortete Magnus eingeschnappt.

Der Kopf von Ragnor flog zurück in Alecs Richtung und seine dunklen Augen betrachteten ihn neugierig.

„Oh mein Gott. Das ist D-E-R Alec Lightwood?“

_DER Alec Lightwood?_ , dachte Alec.

Er blickte auf. Seine Wangen glühten noch immer.

_Hatte Magnus von ihm, also von dem anderen Alec, geredet?_

„Oh, danke Ragnor! Sehr peinlich…“, Magnus zog ein langes Gesicht.

Dann ging er zu Alec hinüber und reichte ihm einen Martini. „Ignoriere bitte meinen lästigen Freund!“ Er lächelte Alec vorsichtig an und hob sein Glas, um mit Alec anzustoßen. „Auf uns und deinen überraschenden, dennoch sehr willkommenen Besuch.“ Magnus’ intensiver Blick ruhte auf Alec.

Augenblicklich rann ein Schauer Alecs Rücken herunter. Ohne etwas antworten zu können, ließ Alec einfach sein Glas gegen das von Magnus klingen. Mir einer fahrigen Bewegung kippte er das Getränk hinunter.

Der Martini schmeckte scheußlich und Alec verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Alec sah das Grinsen auf Magnus’ Gesicht, auch wenn dieser versuchte es zu verbergen.

„Martinis sind nicht so deins? Du stehst wohl eher auf andere Dinge?“, frage Ragnor unschuldig und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ich…uuhhh. Also, ich mag…ähmmm“, stammelte Alec und wurde von Magnus gerettet, als dieser sagte: „Ragnor Fell! Benimm dich. Nicht jeder weiß deine schmutzigen Scherze zu schätzen.“ Magnus nickte Alec zu.

„Was führt dich zu mir, Alec?“

_Denk nach, denk nach! WAS FÜHRT DICH ZU IHM?_ Alecs Gedanken rasten.

Was sollte er sagen? Vielleicht, dass er sich mit Magnus verabreden wollte? Oder dass er ihn wiedersehen wollte? Es war sicher nett, so etwas zu sagen und bestimmt auch wunderbar so etwas zu hören, oder?

Aber wie brachte ihn das weiter, dass Magnus sich erinnerte?

Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Der Plan war ziemlich waghalsig und wenn er nicht aufging, hatte Alec ein großes Problem. Aber es war das einzige, was ihm jetzt einfiel. Er würde es wohl mit der Wahrheit versuchen.

„Ich bin hier, um dich in meine Welt zurückzuholen.“

 

 

Magnus hatte die Beine überschlagen und schaute zu dem jungen Mann auf seiner Couch hinüber.

_Alec Lightwood_.

Seines Zeichens Partyplaner und schwerreicher Sohn von Maryse und Robert Lightwood. Gut aussehend, selbstbewußt, charmant und schwul. So zumindest hatte Magnus ihn auf der Mad-Hatter-Party im Institut vor einigen Tagen kennengelernt.

Heute, allerdings wirkte der junge Mann anders.

Gut aussendend, keine Frage.

Aber er war verschlossen und unsicher und Magnus sah ihm an, wie unwohl er sich fühlte. So als gehöre er nicht in diese Welt.

Was ihn auch gleich zum eigentlichen Punkt von Alecs Besuch brachte.

Alec war der Meinung, dass er und Magnus kein Teil dieser Welt war, sondern aus einer parallelen Dimension stammte. Was an sich nichts ungewöhnliches für den Warlock war. Andere Dimensionen, Dimensionsportale und -reisen waren zwar schon über 100 Jahre kaum mehr als eine Erinnerung für ihn, aber an sich nichts Besonderes.

Dimensionsreisen hatte er bereits tausendfach hinter sich und er hatte sich niemals in einer anderen Welt verloren. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war immer stolz darauf gewesen, die stärksten Anker bilden zu können.

Selbst Ragnor musste er einmal zurückholen, weil der eingebildete Kerl dachte, es gäbe nichts in dieser und in allen anderen Welten, was ihn dazu bringen könnte, seinen Anker zu verlieren. Ein wahnsinnig verliebter Raphael hatte ihn eines besseren belehrt.

Bis heute liebte Magnus es, Ragnor und auch Raphael damit aufzuziehen.

Aber dass er, Magnus, sich verloren hatte?

Natürlich war es nicht vollkommen unmöglich, dennoch weigerte sein Verstand sich, diese Aussage als Wahrheit zu akzeptieren.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er Alecs perfekt frisierte Haare. Sein hellblaues Hemd war einwandfrei geschneidert und umschmeichelte seinen trainierten Oberkörper. Die sandfarbene Chino-Hose saß perfekt.

Magnus nippte an seinem Wein.

Warum fühlte Alec sich nur so offensichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut? Konnte es wahr sein? War dies hier gar nicht der echte Alec? Sondern ein Alec aus einer anderen Dimension?

Magnus ließ eine kleine Menge Wein in seinem Mund umherwandern.

Nach der Aussage des jungen Mannes kam er aus der gleichen Welt wie Clary vor ein paar Tagen. Aus der Welt wo Dämonen noch immer lebten und Shadowhunter nicht in Vergessenheit geraten waren. Wo Magie und Zauber fester Bestandteil ihres Lebens waren und wo Downworlder und Shadowhunter Allianzen gegründet haben, um sich gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind zu stellen.

Magnus seufzte bei dem Gedanken.

Er hatte erst vor kurzem und nur Dank Clarys Portalscherbe, seine Magie wieder zum Leben erweckt. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl gewesen, seine Kraft wieder durch seine Adern strömen zu fühlen.

Und es kam zur rechten Zeit.

Denn mit Clary war auch ein Dämon in diese Welt gekommen. Doch sie und ihr blonder Freund hatten ihn wahnsinnig schnell besiegt, was Magnus letzte Zweifel an den Aussagen der rothaarigen Schönheit, beseitigte.

Danach waren sie in ihre Dimension zurückgekehrt - nur den Dämon hatten sie hier bei Magnus zurückgelassen.

Magnus hatte seine neu erwachten Kräfte ausprobieren wollen, um den Dämon zu „entsorgen“. Was sich als nicht ganz so einfach herausstellte, denn seine Magie war noch immer etwas eingerostet. An die weiteren, schmutzigen Details wollte er nicht mehr denken und schob sie mit Macht beiseite.

Er durchforstete sein Gehirn, um irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt zu finden. Eine Kleinigkeit, eine Ungereimtheit - etwas, das nicht stimmte. Aber da war nichts. Alles fühlte sich völlig normal an. Aber das tat es immer. Verlorene waren zu den Personen in den alternativen Dimensionen geworden und hatten ihre Erinnerung an ihre eigentliche Welt vergessen.

Genau das war das große Risiko von Dimensionsreisen.

Unvermittelt sprang Alec auf und lief ruhelos auf und ab.

Magnus grüblerischer Blick folgte ihm.

„Es ist so Magnus. Vor sechs Stunden bist du aufgebrochen, um das Book of White zu holen. Ich hatte dir versprochen, mir keine Sorgen zu machen, was natürlich unmöglich war. Ich mache mir immer Sorgen“, sagte er und dabei knetete er gedankenverloren an dem Saum seines Hemdes.

„Ich bin schließlich auch der Leiter des New Yorker Instituts und das leitet sich nicht von allein und ohne Sorgen.“ Er stieß ein unglückliches Lachen aus.

„Der Rat sitzt mir im Nacken und der Kelch der Engel ist in die Hände unseres Feindes gefallen. Valentine benutzt den Kelch, um eine Armee von Shadowhuntern zu erschaffen, um einen Krieg anzuzetteln. Alle Downworlder sind in Gefahr. Jocelyn ist noch immer in ihrem Schlafzauber gefangen und Jace…“, er unterbrach sich, seufzte schwer und ließ den Satz unbeendet.

„Meine Geschwister haben es an sich, mich, sich und durchaus auch die ganze Welt in Gefahr zu bringen.“ Alec holte tief Luft und setzte wieder an: „Was ich sagen will ist: Nachdem du sechs Stunden weg warst, begann das Portal instabil zu werden. Und bevor es sich schließen konnte, bin ich durchgegangen.“

Alec gestikulierte wild mit seinen Händen. „Das Book of White ist das Einzige, was Jocelyn jetzt noch wecken kann. Wir brauchen sie, um gegen Valentine zu kämpfen und Jace, meinen Bruder und Parabatai, befreien zu können.“

Magnus verstand die Bürden, die auf den Schultern des jungen Shadowhunters lagen und er vernahm den Schmerz, welcher hinter diesen Worten steckte und konnte nicht anders als Mitgefühl für Alec zu empfinden. Trotzdem waren das alles keine wirklichen Argumente, um ihn von der Tatsache zu überzeugen, dass er selbst auch aus Alecs Welt stammte.

Magnus wußte, dass er nicht wirklich viel für Alec tun konnte, aber eine Sache war da schon.

„Alec, mit dem Buch kann ich dir helfen“, sagte Magnus und erhob sich.

Alec drehte sich mit erstauntem Blick zu ihm um.

„Schau! Hier ist es.“ Magnus war zur gegenüberliegende Seite des Raums gelaufen.

Ein riesiges Bücherregal nahm die ganze Wand ein und beherbergte sicher hunderte von Büchern. Bei einem großen, dicken Buch mit einem verblichenen, weißen Umschlag blieb er stehen und zog es mit einer eleganten Bewegung aus dem Regal. Vorsichtig überreichte er es Alec. Dieser sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Danke. Aber ich werde nicht ohne dich gehen!“

Ein verlegenes Lächeln umspielte Magnus Mundwinkel. „Ich bin gerührt über deine Bemühungen und auch sehr geschmeichelt, aber meine Welt ist diese hier und…“

„Magnus“, sagte Alec ruhig.

Er legte das Buch behutsam zur Seite und stand auf. Vor Magnus blieb er stehen und sah den Warlock unergründlich an.

„Ich werde nicht ohne dich gehen. Wir brauchen das Book of White. Aber wir brauchen auch dich.“ Er runzelte die Augenbrauen und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer ernsten Mine. „Ich..ich meine, also. Ich brauche dich und ich werde nicht ohne dich gehen.“

Magnus stand wie vom Blitz getroffen und blickte den anderen Mann schweigend an.

Was, wenn er wirklich nicht aus dieser Welt kam? Würde er mit Alec zurückgehen und versuchen, sich wieder zu erinnern? Würde er diese ruhige und friedliche Welt aufgeben, für eine Welt voller Gefahren? Wäre dieser Mann, den er nicht einmal wirklich kannte, es wert, diese Bedrohungen und die Ungewissheit auf sich zu nehmen?

Er war sich nicht sicher.

Ganz und gar nicht sicher.

Magnus würde Alec gern helfen, doch er wußte einfach nicht wie. Resigniert senkte er den Kopf und schloß die Augen.

„Magnus? Alec?“, schaltete sich auf einmal Ragnor ein. „Ich weiß, ihr beiden Turteltäubchen habt mich vollkommen vergessen und verliert euch gerade im Anblick eures Gegenübers. Was wirklich so unglaublich süß ist“, sagte er trocken und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Aber vielleicht weiß ich, wie wir, bzw. ihr aus dieser misslichen Lage herauskommt.“

„Wie?“, fragte Alec geradeheraus.

„Nun, eigentlich ist es ganz einfach. Erneuere den Anker.“ Mit einem teuflischen Glitzern in seinen Augen sah er zu Magnus hinüber und grinste ihn an.

„Eigentlich nichts, woran ich Magnus Bane erinnern müsste. Aber du hast dein Hirn in dem Moment abgeschaltet, als Alec durch diese Tür trat und kannst ihn seither nur anschmachten. Deshalb werde ich dir als dein bester Freund gern zur Seite stehen und dir diesen kleinen Denkanstoß geben.“

Empört über die Aussage seines Freundes, kreuzte Magnus die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich schmachte gar nicht!“

„Magnus Bane. Ich kenne dich nun schon fast dein ganzes unsterbliches Leben und wenn ich sage du schmachtest, dann mein Freund, schmachtest du.“

Magnus zog eine Schnute und machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz Ragnor bei nächster Gelegenheit daran zu erinnern, dass er es ihm zu verdanken hatte, dass er nicht noch immer bei einem liebeskranken Raphael in der anderen Dimension festsaß.

Ragnor richtete seine Augen nun auf Alec. „Du kannst dich doch an seinen Anker erinnern, oder Shadowhunter?“

Magnus sah wie Alec bei diesen Worten schluckte und dann nickte.

Nun war seine Neugierde geweckt. Was wohl dieser andere Magnus als Anker nutzte? Dann sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Alecs Wangen sich röteten.

_Interessant!_

Der Anker hatte also ganz eindeutig mit Alec selbst zu tun.

Nun war Magnus nicht mehr nur neugierig. Jetzt brannte er für diese Information. Und er war nur zu gern bereit, Versuchskaninchen zu spielen. Wer wusste schon wohin dies führen konnte.

Alec sah etwas verkrampft aus.

Er hatte seine Kiefer so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass Magnus es beinah knirschen hören konnte.

„Magnus, der Anker. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll. Es ist nicht ganz einfach.“

„Also, ich bin schon sehr gespannt“, rief Ragnor vergnügt. Gut gelaunt rieb er seine Hände aneinander.

Magnus grunzte unbehaglich.

Ragnor roch seine Rache für die Sache mit Raphael. So großartig Ragnor manchmal war, so nachtragend konnte er aber auch sein.

„Ja. Also, es ist so. Du…wir.“ Alec kratzte sich unbehaglich am Nacken und vermied Magnus anzusehen.

„Alec. Ich weiß, Anker haben meist etwas ziemlich Intimes, nicht wahr?“

Bei seinen eigenen Worten lief Magnus ein Schauer über den Rücken. Etwas Intimes mit Alec Lightwood? Der Gedanke war verlockend.

Der junge Shadowhunter riß erschrocken die Augen auf und starrte Magnus fassungslos an. Sein Mund bewegte sich, als wolle er sprechen, doch kein Laut verließ seine Lippen.

Sehr schöne Lippen, wie Magnus unlängst festgestellt hatte.

Sein Blick war wie festgeklebt an besagten Lippen.

Derweil schluckte Alec trocken und räusperte sich. Nun fühlte Magnus sich ertappt. Seine Wangen brannten und ihm war mit einem mal sehr warm in seinem grauen Long-Sleeve.

„Ach verdammt!“, stieß Alec aus und überwand die Distanz zwischen den beiden.

Er griff nach Magnus´ Handgelenk und zog den Warlock zu sich heran. Ohne einen weiteren Augenblick zu warten, drückte Alec seinen Lippen auf die von Magnus.

Kurz fühlte Magnus sich von der Situation überrumpelt und verkrampfte, nur um sich Sekunden später in dem Kuss zu verlieren.

Der Kuss war weder stürmisch noch leidenschaftlich, sondern vorsichtig. So, als würde Alec um Erlaubnis fragen. Für Magnus war er einfach perfekt.

Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr dem Warlock. Er konnte nicht anders als den Kuss zu vertiefen. Denn Alec schmeckte nach mehr. Er musste mehr von ihm kosten.

Zaghaft ließ er seine Zunge über Alecs Unterlippe wandern. Nun war es an Alec zu stöhnen. Dieser Laut schoß direkt in Magnus untere Körperhälfte.

Augenblicklich öffnete Alec seine Lippen um Magnus´Zunge den Eintritt zu gewähren.

Der Kuss war nun weniger vorsichtig. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Die beiden hatten Feuer gefangen und ihr Kuss auch. Er war alles. Lippen, Zungen, Zähne. Dieser Kuss brannte auf Magnus Lippen und ließ ihn immer hungriger werden.

Er konnte kaum mehr klar denken. Er fühlte sich so losgelöst. Fast schon schwerelos.

Einzig Alecs Hand an seinem Handgelenk verankerte ihn.

Und dann plötzlich, rückte alles an seinen Platz. Magnus erinnerte sich. Alles war wieder da.

Erschrocken unterbrach er den Kuss. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und herumirrende Gedanken versuchten ihren rechtmässigen Platz einzunehmen.

Magnus brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu sammeln. Alec sah in mit großen Augen an. Seine Lippen waren rot und geschwollen von dem Kuss. Er sah so verlockend aus, dass Magnus kaum widerstehen konnte, ihn nicht sofort wieder zu küssen.

„Alexander, ich-“, weiter kam Magnus nicht.

Da hatte Alec sich wieder zu ihm gebeugt und küsste ihn erneut. Ein leises Lachen stahl sich auf ihrer beider Lippen und Magnus war nur zu bereit den Kuss zu erwidern.

Es war als würde Alec ihm mit diesem Kuss versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war. Das er Magnus verzieh, sich verloren zu haben. Das er hier war, um für ihn zu kämpfen und ihn wiederzuholen. Das er Magnus nicht aufgegeben hatte. Und sogar eine ungewisse Reise, durch ein instabiles Dimensionstor auf sich nahm, um zu ihm zu kommen.

Magnus konnte es kaum fassen.

Alec war hier- für ihn.

Eine Träne stahl sich in sein Auge und rann leise seine Wange herab. Womit hatte er diesen Mann verdient, fragte sich Magnus und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch das verwuschelte schwarze Haar. Mit der anderen zog er Alec näher, um noch mehr von ihm zu spüren. Alecs Arm schloss sich um seine Hüfte und der Shadowhunter drückte Magnus fest an sich.

Sie waren ineinander verschlungen, wie zwei Ertrinkende.

Mittlerweile war der Kuss gierig geworden. Hungrig nach dem jeweils anderen tauchten sie ein, in die Wärme und Nähe ihrer Körper. Sie atmeten schwer und ein dunkles Stöhnen entkam Magnus Kehle. Magnus löste seine Lippen von Alecs Mund und presste sie fordernd auf Alecs Hals. Dicht unter dem Ohr des Shadowhunters, Magnus hatte diese Stelle schon von Anfang an küssen wollen.

Und nun musste er der Versuchung nachgeben.

Alec zog scharf die Luft ein und atmete geräuschvoll aus. Er verstärkte seinen Griff um Magnus und presste ihn noch stärker an sich.

PING!

Das ungewohnte Geräusch ließ die beiden zusammenfahren.

„Sorry!“, lachte Ragnor. „Lasst euch von mir nicht stören“, sagte er und griff in die Mikrowelle.

Er entnahm ihr eine dick aufgeblähte Tüte und schüttelte den Inhalt in eine bauchige Schale.

_Hat er sich tatsächlich Popcorn zubereitet?,_ schoß es Magnus durch den Kopf.

„Mit Popcorn ertrage ich euer elendiges Rumgeknutsche besser“, sagte Ragnor und stopfte sich eine Hand voll von der Süßigkeit in den Mund. „Ist der Anker wieder da oder müsst ihr erst noch ins Schlafzimmer verschwinden?“ Ein süffisantes Grinsen breitete sich auf Ragnors Gesicht aus.

Alec war feuerrot geworden und er nestelte wieder an dem Saum seines Hemds.

Magnus konnte nicht anders. Er musste kichern und als dann sowohl Ragnor als auch Alec mit einstimmten wurde aus dem Kichern ein lautes und befreiendes Lachen.

Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht.

**Author's Note:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf Tumblr: http://sweetcherry-2.tumblr.com/


End file.
